


bliss;

by fracturedvaels



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fracturedvaels/pseuds/fracturedvaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh and Cullen share a kiss, and look to something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bliss;

“Can you…can you _what_?”

Samson smirks, licks his lips. He’s standing between Cullen’s open legs, hands balanced on the same window sill Cullen’s sitting on. Outside it’s raining, _hard_ ; normally Cullen would be pleased with rain, but the Free Marches still found a way to ruin some of his favorite weather, but no. It’s too _humid_. It’s hot and sticky which is why they’ve ducked for shelter into an old, abandoned apartment.

“Can I kiss you.” Samson repeats, more a statement than a question. He tilts his head forward, then tacks on a, “ _please_?”

His mouth looks so inviting. Demanding, even. Cullen has no doubt what his kisses would be like: possessive and overwhelming. But he wants to, _Maker_ , he wants to. They’ve been dancing around each other for months about this. And of course Samson is the one who takes the lead; Cullen would always default to him. He likes it that way. Makes him feel good, and loved, safe and welcome in a way he hasn’t since Alim was sent away to the Spire.

Samson is so different from Alim, though, but there’s something familiar: a troublesome streak. Alim was always in trouble at the Spire in one way or another. And Samson…Cullen worries about it. Worries about losing him in the same way he lost Alim, in the same way he’s lost _himself_. He doesn’t want to lose Samson. And he’s put this off for so long thinking if he said no, thinking if he kept himself away, it wouldn’t be as bad. But it hurts to deny himself this.

Samson hooks his hands on Cullen’s knees and moves his legs till they’re wrapped around the brunette’s waist. “I’ll play nice, promise,” he says quietly, playfully even. Cullen frowns and puts his hands on Samson’s shoulders. “No biting. Not the first time, anyway.”

Samson’s still looking at him expectantly when Cullen nods. “Okay.” He says, softly, terror buzzing through him. Samson nods, echoing it back, and Cullen repeats, “Okay. Okay, yes, you can kiss me. Please – ” and he doesn’t finish his sentence because Samson’s leaned forward, and when Cullen puts his arms around Samson’s neck the taller man puts his own around Cullen’s waist to pull him close and pressed his lips against the blond’s.

It’s a sweet kiss. Soft in unexpected ways but all the while wanting and greedy. Cullen wonders if Samson’s wanted this as much as he has, for as long as he has; maybe he’s wanted it for _longer_. And Maker, he’s such a great kisser. When he pulls away Cullen tries to follow; he’s not quite ready to _stop_ kissing.

“ _Maker_ ,” his voice trembles. Samson laughs and kisses him again, not nearly as deeply but just as strongly. “Sam…”

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to taste you, Rutherford.” Samson pushes his face against Cullen’s neck. “No idea how long I’ve craved you.” His mouth is pressed to Cullen’s adam’s apple and with each word it sends vibrations deep through him. They warm Cullen in a way he’s never been warm before, all the way down to his _bones_.

_Maker._

He’s in so deep now.

Samson kisses him again, holding Cullen as close as he can and grinding against him. He laughs when Cullen whines. “Not here.” He says when they pull away.

“But – ” Samson pats Cullen’s thighs, then tugs them from around his waist. Cullen whines but complies, letting go of the other man.

Outside, the rain has let up a bit. Samson holds out a hand to him, “Come home with me,” he asks, and Cullen knows ‘home’ means the Gallows. Its earlier than he’d like to return there, on one of his few days off. But then Samson wiggles his fingers and nods his head to the door, and Cullen takes his hand and lets himself be pulled along.

**Author's Note:**

> i make your least favorite dragon age posts at http://princetheirin.tumblr.com/


End file.
